What Happens
by Rubyslippers451
Summary: Hook has been flirting with Emma more than usual lately, and it's been driving her nuts. What happens when she snaps and he leaves town? If you can't figure out his eventual destination from the title, then I guess you'll have to read it. Eventual CS.
1. Chapter 1: At Granny's

**Just a thought I had rolling around in my head. If you were a pirate in our world where would you want to go? I'll try to be good about updating chapters, but don't expect them daily… What do you think I am, a robot?**

**If you like it (or even if you think it needs work) please review. **

Ch 1: At Granny's

_What a stubborn ass!_ Emma thought to herself. She had spent another exasperating afternoon with Captain Hook trying to ward off his not-so-subtle innuendos and attempts at trying to 'woo' her. _There's only so much a girl can take_, she continued in her inner tirade.

Ever since she had discovered that she, Emma Swan, sheriff of Storybrooke, Maine, was really the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, (making her the product of true love, naturally) she had dealt with an onslaught of emotions, ranging from denial, to bargaining, then anger and depression. _Throw in acceptance and it sounds like I'm in the five stages of grief_, she thought sarcastically. In a way, though, she was grieving. She had never had a real family before, having been shuffled from one foster or group home to the next. To suddenly find out that a family existed, one that wanted her, but that they were not what you would call typical parents of a 28 year old, made her realize what she could've had. Snow and Charming, _Mary-Margaret and David_, were her age. She could see what wonderful parents they would make, but to a child. She was already grown and didn't have them around when she would've needed them most. She kept trying to tell herself that she didn't blame them, that they did what they had to do to keep her safe, but a part of her just won't be convinced. Still, she was trying to build a relationship with Mary-Margaret and David. It didn't hurt that they all had Henry to bond over.

_Henry_, Emma smiled, thinking of her son. She had given him away when he was a baby, as well, _To keep him safe_. Her life of petty thievery was no life for a baby. Amazingly, he had been found by Rumplestiltskin and adopted by Regina, who brought him back to Storybrooke, setting in motion a chain of events that caused the curse to be broken. And for her to be reunited with her family.

Unfortunately, that 'chain of events' had caused a great deal of stress for one Emma Swan, aka Sheriff of Storybrooke, aka The Savior. Which was most unfortunate for a certain pirate who had just gotten on her last nerve.

* * *

She had stopped in at Granny's to grab what was supposed to be a quick lunch. She ordered a burger and fries to go, then sat at the counter to wait for her food. She had just taken off her jacket, when the door opened. She didn't know what made her turn but she did. When she met his eyes, he smiled and made his way over to her, walking as if he was stalking prey. Emma rolled her eyes and asked Granny if she could hurry her order, which turned out to be a big mistake. "What do you think this is, McDonald's?" Granny snorted and went back to tending to her other customers. She made a mental note to take her time on the Sheriff's order.

Hook took a seat next to her, leaning his arms on the counter. "What's for lunch, love?"

"I'm having a burger," she retorted, "You can have a seat somewhere else."

"And deprive myself with the pleasure of your company?" He gave her a crooked grin and tried to get Granny's attention. When he was unsuccessful, he resigned himself to chatting up the sheriff. "So, what kinds of criminals have you apprehended, today? Any golden geese on the loose? You know those buggers are notorious kidnappers."

"Not in the last few days," she said dryly.

"Come now, I thought the lives of the law were always so fascinating. Tell me what kind of troubles you save this town from, Swan."

Considering all the troubles she _had_ saved the town from, could anyone blame her for reaching her breaking point?

"Hook!" she said, causing the rest of the diners to look at her, though she was oblivious to them. "Leave me alone!"

He stared back at her with a struck look on his face. "OK, if that's what you want."

"It's what I want," she said through gritted teeth. His eyes were riddled with sadness, but his face was surprisingly calm.

"Goodbye, Swan." He turned his face from her and walked out of the diner, much slower than he had come in.

Granny brought her a bag of food, shaking her head. "That was harsh," she admonished, looking over her glasses at Emma. "I know you've had rough go of it, sweetheart, but don't forget, we all have." The looked at her one more time before returning to another customer.

When Emma walked out of the diner, she was still running through the scene in her head. _He _had been the one to interrupt _her _lunch. Why should she have to apologize?

* * *

"Emma!" Mary-Margaret came into the station with a grin on her face. "I was wondering what time you got off work? David and I are making dinner and thought you might like to join us?" She said the last with a question in her eyes, the whole 'mom' thing was still new territory for her, too, and she didn't yet know what the boundaries were.

"Sure," she said tentatively, "I just have some paperwork to finish from a minor fender bender earlier. Would 6:30 be okay?"

"Sounds great," Mary-Margaret said with a sigh, her shoulders relaxing. She paused a moment longer to examine her daughter's face. "Is everything okay? The fender bender the only thing getting you down?"

Emma exhaled sharply. "Actually, no. I ran into Hook earlier today at Granny's." She proceeded to tell about her run-in with the pirate, her words getting more exasperated as she went on. When she finished, she looked irritated.

"Emma," her mother said softly, "Did you have to be so hard on him? I mean, he basically said he loved you in the Echo Cave."

"Hard on _him?_" Emma asked incredulously.

"Yes," the brunette stated. "Emma, I know things haven't been easy on you, but really, what did he do today, besides try to talk to you?"

"You know what? I just realized that I have to do the station's quarterlies tonight," Emma claimed, raising her chin. "I don't think I'm going to be able to make dinner, after all." She stared Mary-Margaret down as her walls went up.

Mary-Margaret stared back, before a strange calmness washed over her face. "You know where we'll be if you change your mind." She stood up and started toward the door. She stopped abruptly and turned. "Emma, you're not the only one struggling with things. You might try letting people in once in a while. Otherwise, it could lead to a lot of loneliness." She turned and left, leaving Emma alone in the silent sheriff's station.

Emma stewed on those words. She knew what loneliness was. She'd been alone her entire life. And now, here her mother was trying to lecture _her_ about being alone? As soon as she had it, she realized what she had just thought. _Her mother_. After almost 30 years without her, she had shut her mother out, again. She sighed and put her head in her hands. She was still getting used to having parents, but, most importantly, she had to get used to being a daughter.

She reached for her cell phone to call and apologize to Mary-Margaret (_Mom,_ she reminded herself). She had just punched in her unlock code when the station door opened suddenly, the wood banging on the wall from the force.

"Sheriff," William Smee ran up to her breathlessly.

"What's going on, Smee," Emma asked, rising from her desk. "Did Gold threaten to turn you back into a rat?"

"No, it's the captain. He's missing."

"He can't be missing, I saw him this afternoon. A person has to be missing for 24 hours before you can file a report." She sat back down in her desk chair, going back to the report she was supposed to be working on.

"You don't understand," he pleaded, "The Jolly's still at the docks, but there was a note on the helm." He held out a folded piece of paper that said 'Emma' on the outside. She took the note from him and unfolded it.

_Emma, you asked to be left alone, so I shall respect your wishes. I won't bother you again. - Killian_

"How does this make him missing?" She asked Smee, turning the note over in her hands to see if there was anything else on it.

"Because Grumpy saw him driving Pinocchio's old motorcycle toward the town line,"Smee explained.

Emma was confused. "How can he drive a motorcycle with one hand? How'd he work the clutch?"

"Pinocchio gave it to him a month ago. He said he didn't need it, since he was just a little boy, now. The captain was able to modify it to work with one hand. Please, Sheriff, you have to help," he pleaded.

Emma cursed under her breath. "I'll see what I can do, Smee," she tried to calm the man, but she was unsure what to do. How do you find a pirate from Neverland and the Enchanted Forest if he didn't want to be found?

"Thank you, Sheriff," Smee gushed. "Captain said that if anyone could do the impossible, it was you."

Emma couldn't stop the shock from showing on her face. "He said that?"

"Aye. Captain talked about you constantly." Smee leaned in conspiratorially, "I think he's sweet on you."

"You don't say," Emma said dryly. Still, she was somewhat flattered at what he shared. "Did you find any other clues about where he might've gone?" Emma asked, trying to get back to the new case.

"I didn't see anything on the ship but the note." He shook his head forlornly. "Please, Sheriff. Please find him."

She put her hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. "I'll try, Mr. Smee."

* * *

"Hey, kid. How was lasagna?" Emma asked as she picked up Henry from Regina's house.

"Good," was his answer. "Bye, mom." He turned back and waved at the brunette standing in the doorway. She kissed her fingers and lifted them up to him in return. Emma and Henry started down the front path in front of the mayor's house when a thought struck the sheriff.

She spun back around and said, "Hey, Regina!" The mayor had her hand on the door and was in the process of shutting it before Emma had spoken. She stopped and raised her eyebrows. "I need to ask you something." She turned to Henry speaking softly, "Would you mind waiting in the car for me? I'll let you pick the station." She offered him the keys.

He shrugged. "Okay." He grabbed the keys and headed over to the yellow bug.

"What is it, Miss Swan?" Regina asked impatiently, her arms folded over her chest.

"Your magic... Can it find people?"

"Depends. What's in it for me?"

"The knowledge that you were helpful in a tricky situation," Emma answered, "And that I won't tell Henry because you said no."

Regina's eyebrows went even higher. "And here I thought _I_ was the one who made threats."

"It's not a threat, Regina, not if you help."

"Who is it that's lost?" Regina inquired.

"Hook."

"I do know a spell..." she paused as she looked over at the beetle parked at the curb with Henry inside, singing along to whatever was on the radio. "But not tonight. Can you meet me tomorrow? 9:00?"

"Yes."

"I'll need something of his, something personal."

"I'll check the Jolly Roger in the morning. Thank you, Regina," she said pointedly. She started to turn around, but Regina's voice stopped her.

"Why do you need to find him? I mean, why do you care where he is?"

"I was asked to help," Emma retorted, turning on her heel and heading toward her car.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcomed. Please, don't read it, love it, and not tell me! That's cheating.**


	2. Chapter 2: On the Jolly Roger

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. We're getting closer to finding out Hook's destination… Any guesses as to where it could be?**

Ch 2: On the Jolly Roger

When Emma got to the docks the next morning, she smirked at how normal it now was for a pirate ship to be moored there. Its sails were tied down and the deck was intensely quiet.

Emma thought back to the time she had spent there, when they had rescued Henry from Neverland. She hated to think back on that time, but couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia for the time right _after_ they saved him. The Jolly Roger had helped, in a manner of speaking, to bring her son home.

She rubbed her fingers along the lacquered wooden rail as she made her way to the ship's helm. She looked around the deck, searching for anything that was personal to Hook. It all looked like standard equipment, nothing terribly emotional about it.

She shook her head and headed below deck. Surely, the captain's quarters would hold _something_ personal. When she reached the door, she paused, the sudden feeling like she was invading his privacy overwhelming her. _Snap out of it, Swan,_ she thought, _this is necessary_.

She turned the ornate handle and slowly creaked the door open. She stopped before crossing the threshold, taking in her surroundings. She marveled at how organized everything seemed to be. She would've expected things strewn about haphazardly, but Hook surprised her by being somewhat of a neat-freak. She took a step inside, wondering where he might keep his prized possessions.

She began searching his desk, a mahogany writing desk with ornate brass handles on cabriole legs. Looking through the drawers, she found charts and maps, a brass nocturnal, bearing compasses, and a sextant; nothing that would seem to have personal value.

She spotted a table next to his bed with a single drawer. When she opened it, she found more papers, none of which seemed to be significant. As she shuffled through them, she found a drawing of a young woman with wavy dark hair and intense eyes. _This must be Milah_, Emma pondered, finding what she needed.

Before leaving, she felt compelled to straighten up the room, removing all traces of her search. She put the drawing in her pocket and got busy making sure everything was in its proper place. She glanced around the room, inspecting if everything was back to its original state, and she spotted a small gold box, inlaid with mother of pearl on the floorboards peeking out from beneath his bed. She bent down and picked it up, intrigued why something so beautiful would be in his room. She tried opening it, but it didn't seem to have a lid. Turning it over in her hands she could find no way to open it, but could hear a rattle from inside. Something was obviously inside, but she couldn't get to it to find out what it was.

She didn't know why, but she decided to take it as well, slipping it into the pocket opposite the drawing. Hopefully, Hook wouldn't mind when she asked him about it. That is, if she found him.

* * *

"Did you find anything useful?" Regina asked, a touch of condescension creeping into her voice.

"Yeah," Emma replied, handing over the drawing.

"She's pretty. You might have some competition, Miss Swan."

"She's dead, Regina. She was Neal's mother," Emma reprimanded, "The one that his father, Rumplestiltskin killed."

"No matter. If this is precious to Hook, it'll help." She walked over to the old globe on the pedestal in the corner of her office. "I have to warn you, this spell only tells where he is, not where he's going."

"So if he's just traveling..." Emma trailed off.

"Exactly," Regina cautioned. She held the drawing in one hand, the other hovering over the globe. After a few seconds the globe began to spin, slowly at first, before picking up to a furious speed. Emma thought the whole thing would topple over and break before it suddenly came to a stop. A small light, like the shimmer of a single piece of glitter, shone over North America.

"Looks like he's somewhere around Cleveland right now," Regina observed.

"Can't we get a little more specific?" Emma asked, exasperated at the thought of having to search such a large city for a clue.

"This was just to get a general idea. Small magic," the mayor explained. "If you want to know _exactly _where he is, it's going to take a bit...more."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked warily.

"I'm going to need you to help with this one." Regina motioned over to her desk, where an atlas rested. She flipped to the map of Ohio and held her hand out to Emma, who just looked at it. Regina sighed and reached again, more forcefully. "Do you want to find him or not?"

Emma still looked circumspect. She moved to the desk and placed her hand gingerly in Regina's. Regina placed Milah's picture on top of the map and held her hand over it, telling Emma to do the same, while she still held the sheriff's other hand. After a moment, Milah's picture caught fire and began to rise up. "No!" Emma shouted.

"All magic comes with a price, remember?" Regina reminded, no remorse showing for what had just happened.

As the picture burned above the map, the ashes dropped and apparently began to dissolve into the paper, except for one spot. "Medina," Emma observed. "Looks like it's right outside of Cleveland. I'll call their local law enforcement and put out an alert for a missing person." She looked up at the mayor. "Thanks, Regina," she said sincerely.

Regina smirked. "Just trying to...help."

* * *

Emma had alerted the Ohio State police about Hook's missing person status and that he was last seen in the Medina area, conveniently leaving out who, or what, her witness was. Thirty minutes later, she heard back from them.

"A man fitting that description was seen gassing up a motorcycle at a service station in Westerville, just outside of Columbus. He was asking directions on how to get to I-70." Relief flooded over Emma, quickly replaced with worry when she realized her search would have to continue.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"The gas station attendant said he gave him directions and he left. I'm sure they get asked for directions frequently," he said, condescendingly.

"Thanks," Emma said, ignoring his tone. "If you have any new information, you'll call me?"

"Sure, Miss Swan. Out of curiosity, if he didn't commit a crime and he hasn't been kidnapped, why all the fuss?"

Emma searched quickly for an excuse. "Well, he thinks he's a pirate. We left home without his meds and his friends are worried he'll go into his delusional state again."

"He dangerous?" The officer asked.

"No, he's harmless, just confused. Thanks, again." She hung up and searched her computer for what he could possibly be looking for in Ohio or along Interstate 70. She smiled a bit at the half-truth she told the police officer. _Well, he _does_ think he's a pirate_, Emma thought, _he just happens to be right._

Emma looked at all the major cities along Interstate 70 and began to feel even more dejected. _Indianapolis, St. Louis, Kansas City, Denver..._ If he was heading to any one of them, he could easily disappear before she got any new leads.

"Find anything new?" She jumped at the sound of David's voice. She hadn't heard him come in, her thoughts swirling with possible hiding places. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine. And yes, he was spotted near Columbus, Ohio and heading west on I-70."

David looked at the screen over her shoulder, spotting the map search she had started. "Well if he doesn't want to be found, there's lots of places to choose from."

Emma groaned, "Why does he have to be such a stubborn ass?"

"You don't think he was provoked?" David inquired.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you saying this is _my_ fault?"

"Not at all," David backed up with his hands waving surrender. "I'm just saying that when a man used to sailing the seas for a, uh, living decides to wander around on dry land, he may be trying to work out some demons of his own."

Emma sighed and turned back to the computer screen. After a moment, she grabbed the desk phone. Well, I guess we better call the Indiana State police."

David put his hand over her hand holding the receiver. "I have a better idea." He took the phone from her and replaced it in its cradle. "Why don't you go to Indiana. I'll call the police there and put out an alert for him. You can rent a car and beat him to the punch. I'll call you when I hear something, so you'll know where to head."

Emma stared at the computer, thinking over the proposal. After several seconds, she pointed at the screen, "Maybe I should go to Denver, instead. If he _is_ heading west, he'll be past Indiana by the time a plane lands. I can always double back to him, if necessary."

David smiled at his daughter proudly. "You're doing the right thing, Emma." She wasn't sure what he meant by that, but she switched her search from maps to travel sites, looking for the first flight she could catch to Denver International Airport.

* * *

Emma was anxious as she threw random clothes into her suitcase. The first flight she could find from Logan was in 6 hours, and since the drive to Boston took 4, she had to rush to get out of town.

"Are you sure you're okay with me going?" She asked Henry for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Mom, I'll be fine," he said slowly, impatience creeping into his voice. "I'll stay at Dad's place and we'll make sure not to let the fire get _too_ big."

"You better be joking, kid," she warned.

"Relax, Mom. Mary-Margaret and David will be here, along with Mo..Regina," Henry said.

"You can call her mom in front of me, you know. I mean, that's what she is, whether I like it or not."

Henry shrugged. "I know, it just feels a little weird. I'm still getting used to calling David grandpa."

Emma finished her frenzied packing, shoving a bag of toiletries into the zipper compartment so she could carry it on and not waste time at baggage claim. She paused, remembering the golden box from the Jolly Roger, which she had put at the bottom of her suitcase, under her clothes. She made a mental note to ask Hook about it when she saw him, hoping he wouldn't be _too _upset with her. "That's it, I think. Call me if you need _anything_," she reminded.

"If you don't leave now, you'll miss your flight. Dad'll be here in a few minutes," Henry warned, knowing the less interaction between the two, the better.

"I'm going, I'm going!" She kissed his head and hoisted her suitcase off the bed, hurrying to get to her car.

* * *

Traffic was pretty easy to get through on the interstate, getting heavier as she neared the city. She felt herself getting more tense as she neared the airport. She'd never been fond of flying, preferring, instead, to travel on solid ground. She parked at the car rental, giving her information for her destination reservation and was shuttled to the terminal. Checking in was uneventful, considering she had a badge next to her I.D.

She checked her watch for the third time in five minutes. Her plane would be boarding soon, but she was too nervous to sit and wait. She found herself wandering in the gift shop at all the Boston and Massachusetts paraphernalia. Amongst the keychains, she found one of a ship that was surprisingly similar to the Jolly Roger. She smiled and felt compelled to buy it.

She was putting the bag in her suitcase when she heard her flight number called for boarding. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the gate, her suitcase rolling behind her.

On the plane, she stowed her bag overhead and found her seat. Since she bought her ticket last minute, she was stuck in the rear of the plane, next to the restrooms and on the aisle. For the next four and a half hours, she had to endure other passengers brushing past her to use the facilities. She couldn't sit still in her seat from a combination of her fear of flying and trepidation that her journey would be for nothing. If she couldn't find Hook...

David and Henry had been so confident, but she couldn't share in their emotion. She was worried that he would disappear. She tried telling herself it was for Smee's benefit, but the more time she spent on the plane, the more she was able to admit the truth to herself. She never meant for him to _leave town_. Sure, she found his constant barrage of innuendos and flirting kind of annoying, but she also felt they were charming, in a way. She couldn't imagine not having him around, now that he had drifted into her life.

Eventually, the pilot informed them that were approaching Denver and would be landing in 20 minutes. Emma fidgeted even more, eliciting a glare from her seat mate. She ignored him and concentrated on what she had to do when she landed: picking up her rental car and checking in with David to see if there'd been any new Hook sightings. She hoped there were; she didn't know how she'd be able to handle being stuck in Colorado with no idea where to go. For all she knew, Hook had stopped in Ohio or headed somewhere else, entirely. He could've gone to Chicago or New Orleans or Mexico for all she knew.

When the plane landed and was attached to the gate, she turned on her cell phone. She had two messages from David waiting for her. The first was from two hours ago, telling her that Hook was spotted in Missouri, along I-70, in a town called Columbia. The second was that he had been witnessed at a diner in Kansas City.

Emma sighed with relief. So, he was heading west. She had a decision to make: head his way or wait and see if he made it to Denver. She chose the former. If he took off in another direction, she wanted to be able to catch up with him.

She finished registering for her rental car and made her way to the parking lot, searching the map on her phone for the best way to get from the airport onto I-70. She found her car, a small, red, two door Honda Accord. It wasn't as sentimental as her bug, but she knew it would do the job. She _did_ wish the color was a little more inconspicuous, but she resigned herself knowing the car wasn't flashy, and wouldn't really stand out.

She stuck her suitcase in the trunk, memorizing the exits she would need to take to get to the interstate. Luckily, it was only two, so she wouldn't have to keep looking back at her phone. She plugged the charger into the lighter on the dash; she wanted to make sure she didn't miss any calls from David. She had called him back after hearing his messages to see if there was anything new, but there wasn't. Hopefully, Hook stayed on course. If he _was_ headed her way, they would pass each other in about four hours, if David's source was right about the time he was last seen. Emma pursed her lips and started the car.

As she merged into traffic leaving the airport, she ran over different reunion scenarios in her head. Most of them ended with some sort of scolding on her part, and being repentant on his. Every so often, a different scene played out, one that made her sigh and shake her head to clear the thought. It was too preposterous. Seriously, she wasn't the type of person to run up and start kissing or embracing someone.

**Review and let me know where you think he's heading. And if you want to tell me your thoughts on the story so far, I won't say no :)**


	3. Chapter 3: In Kansas

**I'm enjoying your lovely reviews! I've decided to reward you by giving the secret away in this chapter! **

**On another note, Emma and Hook are going to be traveling to some destinations throughout the U.S. In all fairness, I haven't been to all of them, so any descriptions exist in my imagination. Please don't hate me or think me unkind if I totally botch them up. **

Ch 3

In Kansas

* * *

When Emma had arrived in Denver, it was almost midnight, but she didn't want to waste any time. This late at night, there weren't many drivers on the interstate and she hoped it would make spotting his motorcycle easier, in case she passed him going the other way. She didn't think she would've been able to sleep, anyway, since she was so on edge. Every set of headlights coming her way made her more agitated. None of them signaled the single headlight of a motorcycle. There were a couple with a headlight out that made her hold her breath, but they turned out to be four-wheeled vehicles.

Around 2:00 a.m. she got a phone call from David. He sounded like he had been asleep not too long ago. "Hey, Em," she could practically hear him yawn when he spoke the vowels.

"David. Got anything new?"

"Yeah, just got a phone call from a motel clerk in Hays, Kansas," David explained, slowly becoming more alert. "I had the state police call motels along the way, in case he stopped to sleep. Not sure where he got the money, though. Gold says he didn't stop in his shop to pawn anything before he left, though I suppose he could've done it along the road somewhere."  
"David, you're rambling," Emma interrupted. "Have you gotten any sleep?"

"Only for a couple of hours. Pulled the cot from the cell and put it next to the phone, in case someone called."

Emma smiled at the phone. "Thanks. What's the name of the motel?" He gave her the information and she committed it to memory. It wasn't hard. The Super 8 right off the interstate. "Get some sleep, David. I'll call you in the morning."

Emma began to relax a bit more, especially when she saw a sign for Hays in 165 miles. Hopefully, she would get there before he woke up and got back on the road. It was lucky that she was still anxious enough to keep her awake, since she wouldn't be able to stop until she found him.

* * *

When she finally reached her destination, the sky was starting to barely get lighter. It would still be another hour or so until sunrise, but she still stopped to take in the sight. The moon was just a sliver in the sky, the stars beginning to fade. It made her optimistic about what she'd find in the motel. She could see a motorcycle that looked like August's in the parking lot. She stepped out of the rental, pressed the button on the key fob to lock the door, and walked up to the automatic doors.

She entered the lobby, which had a single employee at the desk. He'd been sitting in one of the lobby's club chairs watching television. He jumped up with a start. "Can I help you?" He smiled at her in way that suggested more than just customer service.

"I'm looking for someone."

"I'd be happy to help anyway I can," he leered back.

_Jesus, he can't be a year or two out of high school,_ Emma thought. She reached for her wallet, flashing him her badge. "He's about 5'11", dark hair, blue eyes, and a hook for a left hand."

The kid balked at her badge and went to the desk computer. "My manager left a note about him. Said he wasn't dangerous, but that the police were looking for him." He glanced at her nervously. "What'd he do?"

"His family's worried about him," Emma said, curtly, wanting to be all business. "Can you tell me his room number?"

"Room 209. Take the stairs," he gestured to the stairs on the other side of the lobby. He handed her the key card, the appreciative look gone from his face, replaced with apprehension.

Emma shunned the formality of gratitude, and started up the stairs without another word. When she reached the second floor, she followed the sign pointing to the left, which indicated that would be where she would find room 209. She paused in front of his door, her fist lifted to knock, but stopped herself. _Screw it_, she thought and used the key the desk clerk had given her.

She crept inside the dark room quietly. She tripped over a boot he had left in front of the door, but caught herself before she could fall. She cursed under her breath, but didn't have time for much else. Just then, a hand shot up and shoved her against the wall, an arm pressing into her neck.

"Hook," she managed to croak out. The pressure released somewhat right before the lights came on. She blinked at the sudden brightness and found herself staring into impossibly blue eyes. Eyes that didn't exactly look like they were in the greatest of moods.

"Dammit, Swan," he cursed a few times more. "What are you bloody doing here?" He demanded.

"I'm here to take you back to Storybrooke. We're going home, Hook." She stressed the word home, but he was shaking his head.

"I don't think so, love. You made it quite clear that you didn't want me around."

"Shit, Hook, I didn't mean forever. I meant at that moment." She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Jesus, why did you take it so personally?"

"Emma," Hook began with a sigh. "I can't just turn off my feelings for you at your whim. Nor can I continue to be your whipping boy. I can't go on living like that. You had been the one to thaw the frozen shard that had been stabbing my heart for 300 years after Milah died. I couldn't let you put another back in."

Emma looked back at him in shock. "Hook, I never meant to hurt you this badly," she said softly. "I was in a bad place that day. You caught me at a bad time and-"

"It's been a bad time for a while now," Hook interrupted gently. He turned away from her and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning his forearms on his knees. "Honestly, I didn't mean for you to go to any trouble over me, love. I just though I'd give you a bit of space, let you cool down a bit." He raised his eyes up to her and confessed, "I'm not giving up, you know. I just thought absence might make the heart grow fonder." He gave her that wicked sexy grin of his, which usually elicited an eye roll from Emma. This time didn't disappoint, either.

"So, what, you thought you'd disappear and I'd fall in love with you?" She asked dryly. "I'm afraid that's not how it works, buddy. When you skip town, you tell people where you're going. When you don't, you get a short, bearded man wringing his hat to pieces with worry in the sheriff's station."

Hook let out a snort of laughter. "Mr. Smee always had a flair for the dramatic."

"Dramatic, or not, he's worried about you," She glanced at the other bed in the room, a sudden wave of exhaustion overwhelming her. "How long till you have to check out?"

"They said 11:00, why? Wanting to make good use of the bed?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Emma fiddled with the alarm on her phone. "Yup. I haven't slept in almost 24 hours trying to find you and I could use a bit of sleep." She stared at him pointedly and said, "In the other bed. You and I are going back to Storybrooke when I wake up." She set her phone on the bedside table, whipped the ugly comforter back, took off her shoes, and slipped between the sheets. "I suggest you get some sleep, too. That hook of yours is going to make going through TSA a real treat," she said facetiously, before closing her eyes and settling into the pillow.

She was so tired, she didn't hear the whispered 'sweet dreams' Hook uttered. Nor did she feel when he nimbly stole the car keys out of her pocket.

* * *

Emma dreamt she was floating in a bubble, gently rising up and over the world below. She could see all of her loved ones underneath her; Henry, David, Mary-Margaret, Neal. Even Regina was there. They were all jumping up and down, waving at her. It took her a moment before she registered the worry and panic on their faces. She felt puzzled at their behavior, until she saw where the bubble was headed. A giant wall of flame was in front of her, and she was closing in on it fast. She started stamping her feet and punching the sides of the bubble, but it didn't burst. It was as if she were trapped in a giant gossamer ball. As she got closer, she could almost feel the heat from the fire. She began to scream as the bubble was enveloped by the flames.

* * *

She jumped up in her seat and hit her knee on the dashboard. _Wait, dashboard?!_ Emma opened her eyes wide and looked around at the interior of her rental. She was buckled into the passenger seat, the highway flying by out the window. She squinted out the windshield. _Are those the Rockies?_ She wondered in disbelief. Hook was in the driver's seat, his hand on the steering wheel, the hook in his lap. The damn crooked grin was back on his face.

"Morning, love."

"Hook," she struggled to contain her rage. "What. The. FUCK!" She failed. "What the hell are you doing? Where are we going? When did you learn how to drive?"

"So, not a morning person, then. I'll have to remember that," he said with a suggestive wag of his eyebrows. "To answer your questions, I am driving. We are going west, if the sun is any indicator, plus that's what my map says, and David taught me how to drive."

"How did you...Why did you..." The questions died on her lips, as she didn't quite know hat exactly to ask. The last thing she remembered, she was sleeping in a bed.

"Well, not exactly a wordsmith, are you, love?" He chuckled. "Let's see if this answers things for you: After you fell asleep, I decided maybe having your company on my trip wouldn't be too bad. I picked you up, your shoes, by the way, are on the floor by your feet, and carried you to the car. You were dead to the world. I found which car was yours by that little black device next to the key." He took his hand off the wheel, briefly, to flick the fob. "That was several hours ago. Now, here we are." His grin spread to bare his teeth.

"Fine, just don't kill us on the way to the airport." Emma sat back in her seat and looked out the passenger window.

"Oh, we're not going to the airport, love."

"What?" She turned back on him sharply.

"I plan on reaching my original destination, only now, I have the pleasure of your company."

_God, he should really register that smile as a weapon,_ she thought. "What _exactly_ is your destination?"

"I overheard some lads at the docks talking about a place that sounded like it might be fun." Another lethal smile. "Did you know that there is a city dedicated to sin?"

* * *

"What!?" Emma's jaw practically hit the floor. "What in the world possessed you to think going to Vegas would be a good idea?"

Killian couldn't help but grin at her reaction. Ever since those fishermen had told him of their desire to see this 'Las Vegas', he, too, became fascinated with this oasis in the middle of a desert. Apparently, there were many joys to be experienced along some sort of strip and drinks were freely given to people that played games. He always enjoyed a good game of chance and considered himself quite skilled at the art of bluffing.

When Emma had told him to leave her, he had been overcome with misery at the thought of hurting her or making her hate him any more, so he thought it best to do as she wished and leave her for a time. He had always intended to come back, but spending the time in a place such as 'Sin City'? Well, he could think of worse ways to pass time.

Shortly after their return from Neverland, young Pinocchio had been willing to sell his motorized bike to Killian, since Geppetto didn't want it, either. He paid the boy what he asked and set about finding a way to be able to ride it one handed. Ruby had helped him search for parts on what she called 'the web', and he was able to change it so that the clutch mechanism that normally would be controlled by a person with two working hands could be done with just the right. It hadn't been easy, but he had learned much about how the bike worked in doing so. He had been excited to be able to navigate on land quickly, since horses didn't seem to be all that abundant in Storybrooke. When he needed a way to get to Las Vegas, it was serendipity that he had completed work on the bike the week before.

"I think any chance to have fun is a good idea, love," Killian glanced sideways at her from the driver's seat, giving her what he hoped was a sexy smile.

She quickly looked away from him, her eyes roaming outside the side window, again. He frowned. He knew he came off as overconfident in her eyes, but it was his way of covering up his nervousness around her. It was easier to act like you had it all, when the reality was he was missing the one thing he really wanted.

"I can't just zip off to Vegas, Hook," she said despondently. He cringed inwardly at her use of his nickname. He could admit there was a time that he relished the name, knowing it caused fear in others and let his crew roam in peace; no one would dare cross Captain Hook, after all. From her, though... He longed for the day when he would hear his name from her lips. "I have a son and a job that I need to get back to," she continued.

"They'll still be there when you get back." Killian replied. "David can take care of the town and Baelfire can care for your son." It was difficult, but he was able to use Baelfire's name without changing the tone of his voice.

"David!" Emma exclaimed, suddenly. "I told him I'd call him in the morning and tell him what happened. Where's my phone?" She began searching the seat and her pockets.

He knew exactly where her phone was: on the bedside table back at the motel. He had grabbed her shoes and picked her up, promptly forgetting the mobile she had set down.

He bit his lip and scrunched his face in what he hoped was an apologetic look, "I believe that you left it back at the motel."

"What do you mean, _I_ left it?" She demanded. "I didn't leave the motel, I was taken from it. Damn it, Hook, you managed to grab my shoes, but you couldn't manage to get my phone?" She sat back in her seat, her arms folded over her chest, steam practically pouring out of her ears. "We need to pull over somewhere so I can call David and let him know I found you. And that we're coming _home_." She stressed the last word like it was final.

Killian shook his head. "Sorry, love, that's not in the plan. You can pout over your phone all you want, but I don't plan on deviating from my course. You're welcome to join me, but if you'd prefer to go home, I can pull over and let you out." He couldn't help the corners of his mouth from turning up when he watched her flustered reaction. Clearly, this woman had no idea who she was dealing with. "I should warn you, that if we keep going we should be arriving in Las Vegas by nightfall."

He watched as her thoughts began struggling with each other. She was obviously intrigued by the notion, but still wanted to return home. "Fine, but as soon as we get to Vegas, I'm turning in the rental and getting on a flight back to Boston. You can figure out your own way home."

Bollocks! He had left the motor bike in the motel parking lot. No matter. He'd just have to convince her to stick around and keep him company while he viewed what Sin City had to offer.

* * *

**What do you think, so far? Yes, Hook is going to Vegas. I've had the idea for a while, but just had to figure out a way to get him there with our favorite sheriff. They won't get there for a little while, so keep reading and enjoy the journey. **

**Also, if you have any ideas of what they should do while they're there, I'm still working out aspects of their visit, so I'm open to suggestions… If you enjoyed this little bit, please review. (Even if you didn't, I won't get ****_too_**** upset.)**


	4. Chapter 4: In a Honda

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! It warms my heart to know you actually enjoy reading what I write. If more of you reviewed, it would only add to my happiness...**

* * *

Ch 4

In a Honda

After several hours of driving in silence, Emma began to feel her stomach growl. Hook must've been feeling the same, because he suddenly stated, "I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." They were a few miles away from a town called Silverthorne, so they agreed to stop there to find a place to eat.

Emma hoped they could stay away from fast food, as it was a frequent meal of hers in the various foster homes she had lived in as a child. Ever since childhood, eating a Big Mac or Whopper always made her queasy. She was glad when he spotted a small cafe not too far from the interstate.

When he parked, she made an unsuccessful grab for the car keys, but he was able to snatch them away before she could even touch them. "Now, now, Swan, wouldn't want you to go stranding me in the mountains, would we?" Hook said with a sardonic grin.

Emma grumbled and followed him into the quaint cafe. It had a homey atmosphere and the nearest waitress greeted them with a smile. "Sit anywhere you want, darlin'." She said, eying Hook a little. She continued to stare a bit as he chose a booth next to the front windows. Emma looked at Hook closely. He was wearing a leather jacket that was a modern update from his long duster. The T-shirt and jeans certainly helped his physique, though Emma couldn't help thinking they didn't quite suit him like his leather pants and vest did.

Luckily, he hadn't caught her staring, since he was too busy studying the menu. "See anything that looks good to you?" He said with a deadpan expression.

_Or not_, Emma thought. "I think I'll just have a burger," she said, choosing to ignore him.

The waitress wasted no time hurrying back to the table. "Can I get you something to drink?" She asked, though her eyes never left Hook.

"I'll have a Coke," Emma said, though maybe a tad too loud.

"How 'bout you?" She purred, never once glancing in Emma's direction.

"A Coke for me, too, thanks," Hook said. The waitress lingered for a moment, before turning to fill their drink orders, her hips swinging side to side a bit more than Emma thought necessary. She smirked and turned back to see that Hook, too, had noticed the waitress's show.

Emma raised her eyebrows at him in an unspoken scolding. "What?" He questioned, his eyebrows also moving closer to his hairline.

"Don't you think she's being a bit obvious?" Emma asked.

"Is that jealousy I'm detecting, love?" Hook teased. "Would you prefer if you were the owner of the backside I was admiring?"

Emma scoffed, "Don't be gross." She wasn't able to say much else, since the waitress chose that moment to deposit their drinks on the table, setting Emma's down maybe a little harder than necessary.

Emma took a sip and coughed. "Um, excuse me, but this is diet," she said to the waitress who was still lingering next to her companion.  
"Yeah. Isn't that what you ordered?" The waitress turned to her with a bored expression.

"Actually, no. Regular Coke, please." Emma spoke this slowly, as if the young woman would have trouble understanding her words. The young woman scowled slightly as she took Emma's glass, holding between her thumb and forefinger as if it were dirty.

Hook had been watching the entire exchange with a look of amusement on his face. It didn't fade when the waitress returned, this time with the correct beverage, and began taking their food order. Naturally, her attention lingered on Hook and barely registered Emma's existence. Emma ordered a plain hamburger and fries, hoping that even if she messed it up, she wouldn't end up with anything too terrible.

When the waitress finally disappeared to put in their order, Emma still had trouble relaxing. She drummed her fingers on the top of the table and kept glancing out the window. "I wonder if they have a pay phone anywhere I can use to call David?" She mused aloud. _Do people even have pay phones, anymore?_ She wondered.

Hook gently placed his hand over hers to get her rhythmic tapping to stop. "I'm sure he knows you're fine," Hook soothed. He began rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. Emma glanced into his eyes, surprised at the seriousness she saw there.

She dropped her gaze and yanked her hand from his. "Yeah, well, I'd still feel better if I could tell him where we're at," she murmured. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and her fingers tingled where Hook had touched her moments ago. She didn't know why he was able to always get a rise out of her, but she didn't know if she ever wanted it to stop, either.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the waitress putting plates down in front of her. Turns out her instinct was right about being simple with her order. Sitting on top of her burger was mustard, ketchup, lettuce, pickles, onions, and tomatoes. Other than the tomato, which she didn't really care for, she was pretty happy with the results. She turned to the waitress, who was silently challenging her to say something about the burger, and flashed her a 1,000 watt smile. "Thanks, this looks great," she said before putting the burger together, tomato and all, and taking a giant bite. She watched as Hook also took a bite of his burger and got a wicked idea. The waitress was waiting to find out from him how it tasted, telling him she refused to leave until she knew he was "satisfied".

Emma swallowed her bite and leaned over the table to Hook. "Ooh, sweetie," she cooed, "You have something right there..." She trailed off and licked the corner of his mouth, leaving the waitress speechless. She turned on her heel and huffed back to her station to roll silverware.

Emma smiled and sat back down. Unfortunately, Hook seemed even more at a loss for words than the waitress had been. _I hope he doesn't get any ideas,_ Emma thought, and went back to her burger. She ate quickly, hoping they could get back on the road so she could be that much closer to going home.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were back in the car. Killian had to do a few quick maneuvers to keep the keys away from Emma, but he was still in the driver's seat. He wouldn't admit this to her, but his experience as a captain always made him cautious of others taking the helm. He liked being in charge of their vehicle's direction, and wanted to stay the course.

She had been able to locate a phone to call David, letting him know of their situation. Other than that, she had been quiet since her forwardness at the diner. He hadn't known how to respond, though he supposed she was only trying to get the waitress to leave them alone. He smirked a bit to himself, since he purposefully tried to get a rise out of Emma by flirting with the girl. She really hadn't meant anything to him, other than to bring them food and drinks, but it felt good knowing that Emma didn't like the attention the girl was giving him. It made him hopeful that, perhaps, she was beginning to allow herself to feel something for him.

"Do you think you could keep it below the speed limit?" Emma snapped from her seat. "We _are_ in the mountains, and I'd hate to drive over the edge of the road to my death."

He lightened his foot off the gas ever so slightly. "As you wish," he replied. He also didn't want to admit to her that driving on the mountain roads made him a bit nervous, as well. The seas were easier; avoid some rocks here and there close to the shoreline, but for the most part, smooth sailing. Sure, there was a squall now and again, but nothing he and his crew couldn't handle. Although, sitting here next to a sulky Emma, he preferred a squall.

He drove another mile until he saw a pull off area. There were a couple of other cars already pulled over, their occupants wandering about snapping pictures of the view. He glanced at his passenger before slowing down and pulling over.

"What are you doing?" Emma turned on him. "We don't have time to sight see. I want to get back to Storybrooke."

"You really need to lighten up, love," Killian tried his best to soothe her. "I don't get to see the mountains much, being a pirate and all. I'd like to have a moment to take it in." He parked the car and pocketed the keys. "You're welcome to join me, or you can stay in the car. Your choice." He opened the door and got out, walking to the edge of the shoulder.

For a moment, he looked over the horizon at the peaks speckled with snow and trees in awe. He really didn't get much of an opportunity to see views like this, and wanted to make the most of it.

After a minute, he felt something brush the leather of his jacket. He didn't turn to her, but acknowledged her presence with a nod. "This _is_ pretty incredible," Emma said, keeping her eyes on the mountains. "Look, I'm sorry about the diner. I just knew that if I didn't do _something_ that waitress would continue to harass us."

"She wasn't bothering me, love," he smirked. "But, there's no need for apologies. I quite enjoyed your little show."

"I'm sure you did," she said wryly. "Don't worry, I won't let it happen again." She started to turn away, but he put his hand on her arm, turning her toward him.

"Emma, you've kept your walls up for so long, you might not know how to let others in," he whispered, his eyes holding onto hers. "You don't have to be afraid. I would never hurt you."

She stared back into his eyes, as if looking for the truth behind his words. She abruptly broke his gaze and looked at the ground. "I'm going to wait in the car. Try not to take too long out here." He dropped his hand from her as she walked back to the car.

Killian sighed. She did have walls up, keeping anything and anyone from hurting her. It was also keeping her from being honest with herself. He had always been able to read her like a book, knowing what her head was telling her. He knew she had a moment in Neverland, her walls coming down for a brief moment, giving in to the temptation of their shared kiss. Again, at the diner, he had seen a brief glimmer of those walls crumbling. Now, those bricks were firmly mortared in place, preventing him from getting past. He would try to help her bring that wall down, but he wasn't sure how long he could keep trying before she shut him out for good.

* * *

Several minutes passed before Hook finally came back to the car. Emma shifted in her seat, anxious to get back on the road. The pirate's driving made her nervous, but they would be out of the mountains in a few hours. He opened the driver side door and slid into his seat. He was silent as he put the key in the ignition and started the car.

She kept her eyes forward, thinking about what he had said. She had to be guarded with people. She'd been hurt so many times in the past by people she thought she loved and trusted. There were scores of foster parents, some kind and decent, others brutal and neglectful, all of them giving up on her, rejecting her. Neal had been different, for a while. Until he left her with those stolen watches to get arrested. She understood his story, why he felt he had to leave her, that her destiny could only be carried out if he wasn't there. That didn't make his betrayal hurt any less. When they had returned to Storybrooke after Neverland, she admitted to him that she just couldn't bring herself to trust him again. He had been hurt, but agreed that she was being honest. He would try to regain her trust, but she wasn't sure if he ever would.

When she had allowed herself to give in to her lust and kissed Hook, she felt something stir inside her, something she had to shut down immediately. She had felt it again when they were in the Dark Hollow and his life was in danger by the shadow. She buried those feelings, keeping her mind on the task of getting her son back.

Even when Henry was safe back in Storybrooke, she still couldn't bring herself to give in. She had flashed back many times to the shadow being ripped from Hook's body and the terror she had felt. _I only felt that way because I allowed him to get to me_, she told herself. _If I keep him out, I won't get hurt, again._

She was brought out of her musings by the car slowing down abruptly, finally coming to a halt on the shoulder of the highway. "Another sight seeing stop?" She asked Hook.

"Afraid not, love," Hook said, tapping on the dash displays. "We seem to be out of gas." Emma groaned, remembering that they didn't stop after lunch to fill up the car and she had been too wrapped up in her thoughts to remind him.

"How far are we from the nearest town?" She asked him as he consulted his map.

"We're still several miles from Grand Junction," he explained. "Maybe we can wave somebody down?"

"Yeah, that's a helluva idea," Emma said wryly. "You're really not familiar with how our world works, are you? That's a great way to get killed."

"You really don't trust people, do you?" Hook shook his head in disbelief. As he did, an old green Chevy pickup truck pulled onto the shoulder behind them. Emma tensed so much that Hook laid his hand over hers. She glanced at him, forgetting for a moment about the truck. The sudden knock on her window startled her back to the present.

She rolled down her window to the man on the other side. He had hair that had once been black, but was now more salt than pepper. Around his eyes were wrinkles suggesting he had his fair share of smiles, and this was no exception.

"Having car trouble?" He asked, his voice was both booming and sympathetic.

"Indeed," Hook offered. "We weren't very observant and seem to have run out of gas." Emma noticed he kept his hook hidden behind his leg.

"Well, there's a service station up the road a bit," He supplied. "Why don't I run up there and bring a can back for you?"

Emma was a bit taken aback by his kind offer. "Please, let me give you some money-" She was cut off by a wave of the older man's hand.

"It's not necessary. I'll be back in a bit."

Emma rolled up her window as the man walked back to his pickup. It still amazed her, sometimes, at the kindness some people showed. It had been all too rare in her life.

"Well, since we're going to be here a while with nothing else to do," Hook started. "Why don't you tell me how you ended up finding me?"

Emma sighed. It seemed like a year had passed since Smee told her Hook was missing, when it had only been two days. "The short version? Regina and I cast a spell."

"Regina and _you_?" Hook's eyebrows shot up. "Embracing your magic, love?"

"Hardly," Emma said dryly. "Smee asked for help finding you and Regina said she knew a spell that would help. I had to get a personal item of yours from your ship in order for the spell to work." She braced herself for what she had to tell him next. "I had to use the picture of Milah. Regina didn't tell me that the spell would destroy the picture. I'm sorry." She finished quietly, her apology barely audible.

Hook was quiet for a moment. Pain registered momentarily on his face. "It's alright, Swan," he said finally, breaking the silence. "There were more personal and precious items you could've taken, I suppose." Emma's mind flitted to the golden box she had in her suitcase. She didn't know if he was referring to that, but something told her he was. She decided not to mention its whereabouts, for now.

She continued with her story, leaving the boring details out, but making sure he knew how conspicuous he was along his journey. "You really don't know how to blend in, do you?" She mock-scolded him.

"Some of us were born to stand out, darling," he replied with a cheeky grin.

A few minutes later, their rescuer came back with a small gas can. He filled the tank of the small car and allowed them to follow him back to the service station. He lingered while they filled the tank of their car and refused any compensation for his efforts, though Emma protested that it was the right thing to do.

"Just pay it forward," he smiled at the two of them. "Do you two know your way?"

Emma looked hesitant, but Hook reassured him that they were fine. He shook the man's hand and thanked him for his kind assistance.

"Well, I'd hate to see any young couple get stranded in these mountains," he replied. Before Emma had time to correct him, he said his goodbyes and was off. Hook gave her a broad smile before heading back to the driver's seat.

* * *

**Well, what do you think of Emma's reaction to the waitress? They're getting closer to Sin City… Any thoughts as to what they should do while they're there? Reviews are always appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5: In a Sleeping Bag

**Thank you for the reviews. Keep those ideas coming! **

**This one is a bit short and a little angsty, sorry for that. **

* * *

Chapter 5: In a Sleeping Bag

After several more hours, Emma noticed that Hook was fighting off yawns and stretching his neck every few minutes. "Look," she began. "You're tired, I'm tired, why don't we find a place to stop?" The sun was already going down in front of them and after the past couple of days she has had, she could use a good night's sleep.

"Where do you suggest, love?" Hook handed Emma the map so she could try to find where they were. She found their approximate location on a map in Utah and suggested a nearby campsite. She didn't really relish the idea of sharing a hotel room with him, again.

Because they were still up in the mountains and had no supplies, they found a sporting goods store and bought sleeping bags. Emma debated whether to get a tent, thinking the close quarters weren't any better than a hotel room, but found a relatively inexpensive one with a divider. At least she could zip it up and not have to look at him, and they would need something to keep the wind off them.

They took their purchases up to the register to pay for them and Emma braced herself for the inevitable innuendo that Hook would spout off. Surprisingly, it never came. They paid for the items without much of an exchange and set off to find some groceries.

Hook was surprisingly quiet throughout their excursion, only offering a word here or there when choosing which food items to buy. He had quite the sweet tooth, if the number of cookies he tried to sneak into the cart were any indication. When they got to the register, he pulled out a wad of bills and paid for their groceries.

Emma glanced sideways at his stash of money, but saved the questions for when they were alone in the car. She thought it best she not draw attention to it until they were alone.

When they got back to the car, Hook allowed her to take the driver's seat. 'He must be more tired than I thought,' Emma mused to herself, thinking he would've put up a fight. He still wasn't saying anything to her, answering her monosyllabically or with small grunts and noises. It was uncharacteristic for him and it was beginning to make Emma worry.

She navigated through the small town until she found the campsite that was just outside. They got a campsite that was fairly isolated from other campers, which was just fine with her. The only thing she wanted to do at that moment was to have dinner and sleep.

It was still light enough outside to see what they were doing as they set up the tent and sleeping bags. The moon was almost full and lit up the area in a dull glow. As she finished up with the tent, Hook started a campfire. In no time, Emma felt the heat radiating on her back.

She brushed off her hands and joined him by the fire, choosing to sit a few feet away, but where the smoke wouldn't blow in her face. He was already munching on some Chips Ahoy. She smirked and said, "That's not much of a dinner. How about some soup?" She got a can out from their grocery bag, peeled off the label that read 'Homestyle Chicken Noodle', and popped the top. She set it next to the fire to warm up and did the same to another can. Hook remained silent throughout, and it was beginning to unnerve her.

She moved closer to him and grabbed a cookie from the package he held. She nibbled the edge and looked at his face while he watched the flames dance. "Seriously?" She burst out, causing his eyes to travel from the fire to her. "What's with the silent treatment?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, love," he replied, his eyebrows lifting innocently. "I'm just enjoying the night and these cookies. It was not my intention to snub you."

"You've barely said a word since we left Colorado," she accused. "I'd rather not spend the next few hours getting the cold shoulder." She stood and checked on the soup. Deciding it was warm enough, she used a towel to grab the hot cans and set them away from the fire, one in front of Hook. She moved back to her original seat and ate the soup directly from the can. She winced as it burned her tongue, but didn't say anything. She dropped the spoon back in the can and let it cool off a little before trying again.

She and Hook ate without talking, the only sound coming from the plastic spoons scraping the cans. When she finished, she took a swig of water from her bottle and threw the empty can into the fire. She'd fish out the charred remains in the morning before they left.

She looked at Hook for a full minute, trying to gauge his thoughts before giving up and heading off to the tent. She unzipped the flap and looked back one more time, watching as the fire cast a glow on his face. She shook her head and entered the tent, hoping he'd be more chatty in the morning.

* * *

Killian watched Emma from the corner of his eye, not taking his gaze from the blaze before him. When she had zipped up the tent flap, he finally felt able to relax. The soup she had given him might as well have been sawdust on his tongue. The cookies held no sweetness, they were just something to occupy his mind.

When they had first left the man in the truck, he had thought of a dozen witty remarks to give her about them being a couple. Unfortunately, the more his mind dwelled on it, the more forlorn he felt. It had taken centuries to get over Milah, she had meant everything to him. His revenge had consumed him from the moment the crocodile had snuffed her life out with his bare hand. Emma had eased his pain. He still loved Milah, he always would, but Emma was not just a prophetic savior; she was _his _savior as well.

When she told him about Milah's picture, he had felt a needle in his chest. A year ago, it would've been a knife. Slowly, the pain of losing Milah was lessening. Helping reunite Emma and her son, _Milah's grandson_, had brought them closer. He had hoped that she would begin to see him as more than just a pirate. Her actions said otherwise.

He had resisted talking to her for the rest of the day to prevent him from embarrassing himself further. She had made herself clear where he was concerned; she didn't see herself loving him. He didn't feel as though he could continue on, pining for her and being rebuffed. It was beginning to bring back the ache in his chest. He had held that ache for so long, he did not relish the idea of its returning.

He pulled his leather coat around him tighter, the wind chilling the back of his neck. The thought of sleeping with her so close, yet so unreachable was painful. Unfortunately, it was also inevitable, since the night air was too cold to be sleeping out in the elements. He waited until he was sure she was asleep, then made his way into the tent. He could see the slight rise and fall of her breathing on her side of the tent. She had not zipped up the partition between their sleeping bags. He climbed into his own sleeping bag, reached up and zipped up the nylon between them.

* * *

Emma woke before the sun had even come up. She could see some light on the walls of the tent and wondered how early it was. She checked her watch to see that she should probably still be sleeping. The lining separating her from Hook was up, so she unzipped it a crack to peek on his side. She found his sleeping bag mussed, but empty.

She pushed herself out of her own sleeping bag and put her boots and coat on. She opened the front of the tent and shivered as the cold mountain air hit her. Looking around, she spotted Hook standing several yards away from their campsite, looking out over the mountains. The sun was getting ready to break over the horizon and his eyes were glued to the spot. She straightened up and walked toward him. She stood beside him silently, taking in the view. She had never seen anything like it before. The colors that were emerging over the peaks were vibrant and enchanting.

Without thinking, she slipped her hand into Hook's, her eyes never leaving the horizon. She felt him stiffen, but he didn't pull away. Neither said a word, the scene almost too magical to ruin by talking.

* * *

**Next stop… VEGAS, BABY!**

**Please shoot me a review. They help feed my soul. And my cat.**


	6. Chapter 6: In an Oasis

**You are all so lovely with the reviews! The cat has been fed (some of you sounded concerned), but keep those nourishing words coming.**

**I'm taking some liberties here with what would ACTUALLY happen in Vegas (obviously) so please keep an open mind. It's all in good fun.**

* * *

Chapter 6: In an Oasis

They hadn't waited around the campsite long, spending time to pack up their gear and clean up after themselves. They stopped at the shower house, which wasn't heated, showered and got dressed in clean clothes. They didn't linger because of the chill in the air, choosing to turn up the heater in the car.

Hook was back behind the wheel, but he stopped to examine the map. "We should be in Las Vegas later this morning," he said optimistically. Emma hoped he was right, although she was secretly hoping she would've been able to see the city lights in the dark. She had always heard of the lights of the strip, but had never seen them in person. She mentally shook her head and scolded herself. She needed to get back to Henry and her parents. If Hook wanted to stay, that was his business. She could tell Smee he was safe and that he wanted to sow some wild oats.

As she thought about it, she realized that she wasn't as excited at the prospect of leaving as she originally thought. She had been angry at Hook for leaving and the trouble she had to go through to track him down. At least, she thought she was. The more she thought about it, the more regrets she had circling her mind. Throughout all of this, she realized she never apologized for what had happened at Granny's.

She gave him a sidelong glance, his stoicism from the night before still in place. "Hook," she began timidly. "I... " She faltered a bit, trying to find the right words. His eyes were still locked on the road ahead. "I'm sorry," she said, finally.

"For what, love," Hook said, finally glancing at her briefly, before returning his attention to driving.

She sighed. "I'm sorry for what I said back at Granny's. You caught me in a bad mood and I never meant to hurt you." She looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap. Her attention was snapped up when she felt the car slow down.

Hook pulled the car over to the shoulder of the road, out of traffic. He turned in his seat to face her. "Emma," he began, the intensity of his eyes burning into her. "I didn't leave town because you told me to leave you alone. I left because you meant it. I haven't made my feelings for you a secret. It was easier to not be around you than to live without those feelings reciprocated."

Emma felt stunned. She knew he had said many times that he had feelings for her, that he wanted her, would _win_ her, but she hadn't realized just how deep those feelings ran.  
"You don't have to say anything, love," he offered, shaking his head. "I'm not asking you try to make me feel better, but I can't continue living the way I had been. When we get to Las Vegas, I'll take you to the airport and let you return to your family. I just can't go with you." He faced forward again and put the car into gear, steered it back onto the highway and focused on driving.

Emma had no words. She let his speech run over again in her head. She had rarely heard him so serious and vulnerable. She thought back to the last time, in the Echo Cave. She had been taken by surprise at his admission and had been so preoccupied with finding Henry, she hadn't given it much thought.

Sitting here with him, however, she had plenty of time to think about his words. And, more importantly, how they made her feel.

* * *

The next three hours were spent driving in silence. Killian almost wished he could take back what he had said. He had never felt so exposed and raw, not since the crocodile took his Milah. He didn't know how to interpret her silence, choosing not to dwell too much on it. He couldn't take her rejection again.

They had been driving through a barren wasteland for a long time, and he was beginning to wonder just where this place was. From the stories he heard, he should have no trouble finding a place to stay, though the terrain was beginning to make him question his decision.

It took almost another hour before he saw large buildings begin to appear in front of them on the horizon. Aside from being an oasis in the middle of a desert, he didn't see anything special about the city. Traffic was picking up as they neared and he could see flying machines in the sky, reminding him that Emma would be leaving him soon.

When she spoke, it almost startled him, she had been quiet for so long. "You know," she began, "I've never seen Vegas before. I think I'd like to see the strip lit up at night. Would it bother you if I stayed one more night?"

He tried to appear nonchalant, but failed, the grin overtaking his face. "Of course, love," he offered. "I might need a guide while I'm here, anyway. I'd hate to offend the locals."

He tried not to get his hopes up, that there was a deeper meaning for staying. He, too, had heard of the lights of the city, and that could be the only reason she wanted to stay. He tried to suppress the flicker of hope that threatened him, but failed at that, too.

When they rolled into the city, they found themselves on a busy highway that, and he would never admit this aloud, terrified him. Vehicles were zipping back and forth between lanes faster than he had time to register their signals, when they bothered to signal at all. The knuckles of his hand were getting whiter as he gripped the wheel to navigate through the gauntlet of cars. He was saved when Emma directed him at an exit labeled Tropicana Ave. He was able to steer the car over and make it safely off the highway.

He was met with an all new hell when he found himself at the stoplight at Las Vegas Boulevard. He didn't argue when Emma had him turn right and head to a hotel called Excalibur. It was unlike any hotel he had ever seen. It was built to look like a white castle of some sort, though not any castle he had ever seen. He pulled into a dark building meant for parking cars and found a spot to park.

"Ok, switch," Emma said.

"Excuse me," he asked.

"Switch with me," she clarified. "I'm driving." He tried not to let it show, but relief flooded over him. He got out of the car and walked around the back to the passenger seat, passing by Emma along the way. He settled back into the seat she previously occupied and allowed her to take over. "What hotel are you staying at?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "I had only heard there were plenty to choose from. Do you have any suggestions?"

She was silent for a moment as she thought. "Well, I guess that depends on how high end you're wanting to go," she said finally. "Not to be rude, or anything, but just how much money do you have?"

"I traded in a chest of gold before venturing out, so I have a bit. Why?"

Emma had a slow smile spread across her face. "Feel like living it up a bit?"

"Always, darling. What did you have in mind?"

"Welcome to the Bellagio, do you have a reservation?"

Emma smiled at the young man behind the counter. "Actually, no," she admitted. "We were hoping you could help us out with that."

"I'm happy to help," he said, typing into his computer. "How many nights will you be staying with us?"

"I'm not sure. You know, he's really the one you should be talking to," she said, pointing at Hook.

"Of course. Sir?" The clerk was amazingly patient. _This is going to be fun,_ Emma thought. She had told Hook what to do when they were in the car, so she hoped he remembered.

He plopped his bag onto the counter and unzipped it, stacks of hundreds spilling out. _Apparently, he did._ Not two seconds later, a new face appeared in front of them.

"Hello, welcome to the Bellagio. My name is George. I'm the concierge. Can I be of any assistance to you?"

"Hello, George. My name is Killian, and this is Emma. We would like to stay in your fine hotel, but I do not have a credit card. I only carry cash on me and was hoping you could help me." _Wow, he's good,_ Emma thought.

"Of course, sir. Would you prefer to stay in one of our suites or perhaps one of the villas?"

"Oh, I think a suite would be fine, don't you?" Emma said, not wanting to go too far. "Maybe one that overlooks the fountains?"

"Absolutely. And how many nights will you be with us?"

"I'm not sure," Hook started. "Darling, how long do we plan on being in town?"

She looked back at him, sensing he was asking how long _she _planned on staying. She paused before saying, "At least two nights." She nodded once. She could stay for two nights, she supposed. After all, she'd never stayed in a suite before.

"Wonderful. If you decide to extend your stay, please let us know and we will be happy to accommodate you." George the Concierge continued explaining amenities to them and how he could deposit his money in their house safe, but she tuned him out to look around the lobby. She felt extremely underdressed in her jeans and plain t-shirt. Hook didn't fare much better. He had thankfully given up most of his leather clothing for more modern clothes, but his own jeans and henley shirt under his leather jacket made him stand out, as well.

She chose not to dwell on her appearance, and instead marveled at the colorful glass on the ceiling. "I see you're admiring the Fiori di Como." George said, noticing her upward gaze at the chandelier.

"It's beautiful," she said in awe. The glass blown flowers were in every color of the rainbow and hovered overhead as if by magic. She finally turned her attention back to the man behind the counter, who was smiling at her. Emma decided she liked this man. His smile was not condescending at her tourist-like move, nor was it greedy over the money that Hook had flashed. It was open and friendly. Emma couldn't help but smile back at him.

"If you need anything during your stay, you call me day or night. If I'm not in, one of my coworkers will be all too happy to help," he said warmly, handing her his card. A cell number was on it below his name.  
"Thank you," she said.

"Now, let's get your bags upstairs and show you your room." George waved over a bellhop who picked up Emma's suitcase and Hook's small satchel. He led them through the lobby and into the elevator. Once they reached their floor, they followed him down a hallway to their suite. He opened the door and stepped back so they could enter first.

Emma was speechless when she stepped foot on the marble tile in the foyer.

Straight ahead, Emma could see the clear blue sky out of the giant picture windows that surrounded the living room. On each side of the foyer, doors opened into two separate bedrooms. The bellhop showed them around the suite, pointing out amenities like the wet bar, separate bathrooms, and the powder room. Emma marveled at how wasteful it seemed to have five bathrooms in one suite, but didn't comment out loud. _I guess when you have money to burn, you get whatever extras you want._

She ran a hand over the silky duvet on the bed as Charles, the bellhop, kept talking about what the hotel had to offer. She was only half listening as she wandered back into the living room. Hook was staring out the window that looked over the lake in front of the hotel, so she walked over and stood next to him. Emma couldn't help but smile as she took in the view. The sidewalks were bustling with pedestrians, the streets crowded with traffic. Hotels and casinos towered over everyone, and she could make out landmarks from pictures she'd seen of the strip through the curve windows of the room. Across the street, she saw a miniature Eiffel Tower. When she turned to the left, she could just make out the replica Colosseum in front of Caesar's Palace. She had dreamt of seeing these places for real, but she supposed she could settle on the alternatives, for now.

After a moment, she tore her eyes from the view and looked at Hook, who looked back at her at the same time. They smiled at each other, turned and thanked Charles the bellhop with a tip.

After he left, Emma turned to Hook with a grin. "I think it's time you and I see what this city is all about," she said, suddenly feeling relaxed and, dare she say, carefree. They shed their jackets, since it was nearly 80 degrees outside, and headed for the elevator. Emma realized that she what she was feeling was almost a child-like excitement, and she could see it mirrored on Hook's face. Impulsively, as they stood waiting for the elevator to arrive, Emma grabbed his hand and held it in hers. If they were going on an adventure together, they might as well look the part.

* * *

**If you have never been to the Bellagio, next time you're in Vegas, it's worth a look. I've never stayed there, myself (girl can dream) but the Fiori di Como is breathtaking. I'm modeling their room after actual floor plans of a Bellagio suite, so bear with me on that one. Oh, and please don't think Emma is a gold digger based on this chapter. Keep in mind the crappy childhood she's had and Hook's probable willingness to live it up while in Sin City :)**

**Your ideas have been very inspirational ;) keep them coming! Reviews appreciated.**


End file.
